Austin
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Ils se disputaient, sans cesse. Arriva un moment où l'un d'eux craqua et quitta l'appartement sans même prévenir l'autre, décidant de tout abandonner. Mais la tournure des événements a été tout autre lorsqu'il le rappela pour la première fois, écoutant de nouveau sa voix à travers sa messagerie vocale... Et ce qu'il y entend est particulièrement troublant. UA.


**Austin**

Résumé : **Les cris fusaient dans tous les sens, les insultes n'en finissaient pas. Arriva un moment où l'un d'eux eut atteint sa limite et quitta l'appartement sans dire un mot à l'autre, décidant de tout abandonner. Mais la tournure des événements a été tout autre lorsqu'il le rappela pour la première fois, écoutant de nouveau sa voix à travers sa messagerie vocale... Et ce qu'il y entend est particulièrement troublant. UA.**

Paring : **JeanEren (j'aurai pu écrire un Ereri, mais j'ai trouvé que le JeanEren manquait cruellement d'OS/Fic *_excuse plus lamentable, tu meurs_*)**

Rating : **T (pour des vilains mots, et de gros sous-entendu - je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, bwahaha :D)**

Genre : **Romance (obligé xD), de l'OOC, bref, des petits bidules dans ce genre x)**

N/A : **YOOOO ! :D**

**Dear reader, j'ai l'honneur de te dire que si tu te trouve ici en ce moment, c'est peut-être parce que... Tu t'es perdu ? Veux-tu un petit bonbon ? 8D /SBAAAF/ Ahem, enfin bref.**

**Cet OS est directement inspiré de la musique "Austin" de Blake Shelton que j'ai pu découvrir grâce à plusieurs fictions anglaises et une en française postées sur le site, notamment dans les fandom KnB (particulièrement le couple MidoKise (quoi ? qui a dit que c'était bizarre ? Le MidoKise, c'est fun x)), Hetalia, Gundam, etc... XD Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir écrit sur cette musique (et qu'après la liste que je viens de vous citer, je ne suis certainement pas la première aussi x)) et qu'il y a beaucoup d'OS sur cette musique que je vous conseille de lire :)**

**Aussi, avant de commencer à lire l'OS, je vous conseille d'abord de chercher sur Google les arbres de ginkgo :D Il y a une petite référence dans mon texte là-dessus, particulièrement sur la forme de leurs feuilles ^^ (et lisez aussi le poème de Goethe, j'ai paumé le nom, mais il a écrit un magnifique poème sur les feuilles de ginkgo :D)**

**Bonne lecture (^w^) !**

* * *

_"PS : If this is Austin..."_

* * *

Les cris fusaient dans tous les sens. Leurs disputes étaient si fréquentes que même le voisinage s'y était habitué, fatigué de taper sur les murs en criant des "fermez-là bordel" ou des "y'a des gens qui dorment". Le petit appartement dans lequel ils vivaient depuis maintenant huit mois ne connaissait plus le silence depuis leur emménagement - le seul moment de la journée où le calme durait un peu plus de cinq secondes, c'était lorsqu'ils partaient chacun de leur côté au travail. Mais ils revenaient toujours avec à peine deux minutes d'intervalles, et les disputes reprenaient, les cris fusaient à nouveau, les insultes n'en finissaient pas. Leur quotidien en couple se rimait à la violence seulement morale mais blessante, plus qu'un couteau qui se plantait dans de la chaire vivante, à des "_bam_" contre le mur pour leur dire de la fermer, des sorties toutes les nuits pour se calmer et se rafraîchir la tête.

Bientôt, Jean craqua. La tête entre les mains, la fameuse question traversa ses pensées et occupa son esprit durant au moins une semaine. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui, pour Eren, pour leur couple. Il se pinça les lèvres, une boule d'angoisse douloureuse se formant au niveau de sa gorge. Il savait, Eren ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Dans deux minutes, grand maximum.

Devait-il lui en parler ? Ou le garder pour lui ?

'_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on reste ensemble ?_' Il avait cogité dessus pendant sept jours, tellement d'heures perdues, tellement de secondes envolées. Mais la question était essentielle pour eux. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de se séparer et de vivre chacun de leur côté ? Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de ne plus vouloir se disputer, de s'insulter, de vivre ce quotidien plus que pathétique ?

La porte s'ouvrit, Jean devina qu'Eren était entré dans la chambre. Pas de "_salut chéri_", ni de "_j'suis rentré_", ou de "_j'suis crevé_". Eren traça sa route, enleva sa veste qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit sur le lit avant de soupirer. Jean sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, appréhendant déjà la nouvelle "_conversation_" qu'ils allaient avoir.

Il n'y eût rien. Juste le matelas qui bougea, s'enfonçant, puis Eren qui soupira une nouvelle fois, fatigué. Jean attendit quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers lui, et vit qu'il dormait déjà profondément, sa respiration plus lente et plus régulière.

C'était le moment où jamais. Il avait le choix : quitter Eren, partir sans rien dire, oublier cette vie de couple pathétique et tout recommencer à zéro. Ou bien rester ici, continuer à vivre ces disputes incessantes, entendre les voisins frapper contre le mur et ce jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait le courage de se taper le sale boulot : quitter l'appartement et se chercher un nouveau toit, un nouveau partenaire, une nouvelle vie, rompre tout contact avec l'autre. Dans les deux cas, Jean savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient devoir se quitter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement se referma, annonçant par la même occasion la rupture de leur couple.

* * *

Jean trouva rapidement un appartement - plus petit que celui qu'il partageait avec Eren, ce fut la première chose qui l'avait marquée en posant les pieds dans son nouveau salon qui faisait aussi office de chambre - et s'y installa très vite dès le début de l'été. Les cartons déballés, Jean s'allongea sur son lit et poussa un soupir, mais de soulagement ou d'ennui, il ne savait pas. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul et se sentait coupable d'avoir quitté Eren sans rien lui dire, sans message, ni mot, ni rien. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne le retrouve pas, que toutes ses recherches se révèlent infructueuses. Il n'avait parlé à personne de son brusque déménagement, avait changé de numéro et avait essayé de rayer cette partie de sa vie.

La nuit, il faisait chaud. Mais dans son lit, Jean manquait horriblement la chaleur d'Eren.

* * *

Il trouva un petit boulot à côté de chez lui. Vendeur dans un fast-food pour jeunes n'était pas le top du top, mais s'il continuait à vivre sans emploi, il allait réellement finir par être expulsé de son appartement. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait plus de bruit. C'était calme et la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était les voitures qui roulaient dehors ainsi que les voix un peu criardes des jeunes lycéens trop heureux et insouciants. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'était senti détendu, libre de toutes les disputes et les cris et les injures qui auraient presque pu le rendre sourd.

L'automne se passa sans aucun problème pour lui. De sa fenêtre, Jean put tranquillement admirer les feuilles du ginkgo en face de sa fenêtre tomber et atterrir par terre, non sans lui rappeler toutes les fois où Eren les admirait à son tour, les ramassant parfois et s'amusant à les assimiler à deux personnes reliées entre elles. Comme un coeur.

* * *

L'hiver arriva. Dans son appartement, Jean frissonnait de froid. Le chauffage n'avait pas encore été installé et pire encore, l'eau chaude manquait à l'appel. Toutes les fois où il sortait pour aller travailler, c'était couvert de quatre à cinq couches de pull et de tee-shirt à manches longues, le gros bonnet sur la tête et des gants plus grand que ses mains.

Et, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il avait fouillé dans ses cartons, il n'avait jamais retrouvé son écharpe.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'hiver subsistait toujours ainsi que le froid chez lui. Ouvrant les portes de son placard, Jean découvrit l'écharpe d'Eren, roulée en boule dans un coin, cachée derrière une petite pile de vêtements. Il la prit et sans s'en rendre compte, plongea son nez dans le tissus, inspirant profondément l'odeur imprégnée d'Eren. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, se souvenant sans aucune difficulté qu'il avait voulu jeter l'écharpe afin de pouvoir tirer un trait sur sa vie avec Eren.

À présent qu'il la retrouvait entre ses mains, il sut qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de réellement quitter Eren, ni de l'oublier complètement.

* * *

Le 30 Mars, il y avait eu une fête entre les gars de son boulot et lui. Très rapidement, il y a eu de l'alcool sur la table. Jean s'était servit encore et encore, oubliant qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas oublié la date de l'anniversaire d'Eren. Vers 23 heures, il vida un nouveau verre et, considéré comme "_complètement mort et bourré_" par ses collègues, l'un d'eux prénommé Connie le raccompagna à son appartement en n'oubliant pas de lui laisser de l'aspirine sur sa table au cas où.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait prit son téléphone portable, ni pourquoi il avait composé machinalement un numéro au hasard. Vraiment au hasard...? Ses doigts semblaient se diriger d'eux-même, comme s'ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Il porta l'appareil à son oreille, attendant quelques "_tuut_" qui semblaient plus longs les uns que les autres. Jean n'avait pas vraiment eu les idées claires ce soir-là, du moins pas assez pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Rapidement, il tomba sur sa messagerie vocale, et il aurait presque pu demander à la femme qui parlait de se la fermer pour qu'elle lui laisse entendre _sa_ voix.

"Yo, Eren Jaeger à l'appareil."

Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer, fermant les yeux. La voix d'Eren lui rappelait trop de choses, tellement de choses, qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

"Pas dispo pour le moment, mais je vous rappelerai. Du moins, j'y penserai. Mikasa, si c'est toi, dis à Papa que son rêve pour qu'un jour son fils devienne médecin, il peut se le mettre là où je le pense. Hanji-san, j'ai fait le ménage dans votre laboratoire, mais s'il reste encore _"certaines traces blanches"_, ça doit être Rivaille-san et Erwin-san qui ont du passer un bon moment par-là. D'ailleurs, Rivaille-san, j'ai nettoyé toute la bibliothèque. À vous de vérifier. Si c'est Annie, oui, l'entraînement est toujours programmé pour demain 14 heures chez moi. Armin, je te rendrai ton livre quand j'y penserai. Ymir, non, je n'ai pas de vues sur Christa, alors ne joue pas les serial-killer ce soir. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, faites comme la madame vous dis après le "bip"."

Jean manqua de rire en écoutant Eren déblatérer sans aucune gêne son quotidien. Il le reconnaissait bien là, avec son caractère _je-m-en-foutiste_. Entendre à nouveau la voix d'Eren ranimait une flamme presque morte en lui, lui qui vivait au jour le jour depuis quelques mois. Ça lui avait manqué...

Un sourire un peu saoul avait étiré ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende la suite de la messagerie vocale. Les coins auparavant relevés de ses lèvres se baissèrent peu à peu, laissant sa bouche légèrement entrouverte tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, relevant une expression choquée et surprise.

"P.S : Si c'est mon Cœur... Je t'aime toujours."

Jean avala sa salive, et après avoir entendu le "_bip_" sonore qui lui demandait de laisser un message, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'Eren sache ce qu'il subissait chaque jour parce qu'il n'était pas à ses côté. Il avait voulu le traiter d'"_enfoiré_", mais à la place de cette insulte, ce fut un sanglot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, suivit d'autres à moitié étouffés par sa main. Jean sentit les larmes couler sur sa joue, tomber sur sa main, et les vit s'écraser sur ses vêtements tandis qu'il réprimait tant bien que mal ses pleurs.

Il aurait simplement pu raccrocher et ne rien dire.

"...joyeux... anni...versaire..."

Ces simples mots furent pour lui les plus durs à prononcer, coupés par des sanglots, et Jean se demanda s'il avait vraiment été obligé de se séparer de cette manière d'Eren, s'il n'y avait pas eu un autre moyen pour en finir avec ces disputes.

Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir sur ses choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un dernier effort, Jean raccrocha son portable et le jeta le plus loin possible de lui avant de grimper sur son lit où il s'endormit, manquant encore une fois la présence d'Eren.

* * *

L'été débuta à nouveau. Assis sur son lit, Jean caressa distraitement le pelage d'un chat noir qu'il venait de recueillir dans la rue - et interdiction de le confondre avec ces _tsundere_ dans les mangas qui s'amusaient à adopter des chats pour faire craquer leur nana, il n'était pas comme ça. Juste qu'il l'avait appelé "Eren" dès qu'il avait vu ses yeux verts, de la même couleur que lui. Et plus troublant encore, ils avaient le même regard.

Il avait donc passé le printemps avec Eren, et il avait très vite découvert sa passion de le faire chier en foutant le bordel dans son salon ou encore de faire ses besoins par terre à même le sol, répandant une odeur répugnante dans l'appartement. Jean s'avouait chaque fois vaincu et même si l'idée lui déplaisait fortement, ce chat et Eren se ressemblaient sur tous les points : ils le faisaient chier, avaient ce même regard, et n'hésitaient surtout pas à revenir vers lui malgré les tonnes de conneries qu'ils lui avaient faites. Ils avaient du cran, vraiment...

Encore aujourd'hui, Eren avait renversé la boîte de céréales - ses préférées - par terre. Puis, il était venu lui quémander des caresses sur son dos. Il avait dû attendre trente bonnes minutes pour que Jean, qui avait alors pris tout son temps pour ramasser les céréales par terre en grognant sur le gaspillage, ne vienne s'exécuter.

"T'es chiant, tu sais ça ?"

Comme en guise de réponse, Eren sauta hors du lit, faisant sursauter Jean qui fit tomber son téléphone par terre. Il n'eût pas vraiment le temps de le récupérer car déjà son chat s'amusait avec, appuyant sur l'écran tactile avec sa patte. Irrité, Jean s'empara de son portable - peut-être un peu trop tard, car déjà la tonalité avait terminé de sonner, laissant place à la messagerie vocale. Jean faillit raccrocher, mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le paralysa. Il posa son téléphone contre son oreille sous prétexte qu'il voulait mieux comprendre ce que sa voix disait, alors qu'il souhaitait seulement entendre sa voix plus proche et plus forte.

"Hey, c'est Eren. Pas là pour le moment, mais laissez un message au cas où, je penserai à vous rappeler. Enfin, j'essaierai. Si c'est Reiner, je ne veux pas participer à ton kidnapping sur Bert'. Si c'est Bert', désolé pour toi vieux. Armin, j'ai enfin terminé ton livre. Je te le rendrai mercredi. Mikasa, ce week-end, je serais pas là, mais si t'essaie de poursuivre Rivaille-san en justice, compte pas sur moi. Sasha, j'ai pas tes patates. Hanji-san, j'ai nettoyé le labo. Et si vous trouvez des substances blanches, vous savez c'est quoi. Les autres, c'est après le "_bip_". P.S : Si c'est mon Cœur, je t'aime toujours."

Juste après, le "_bip_" retentit, suffisamment fort pour que Jean se décide à raccrocher. Il posa sa tête contre le bord de son lit tandis qu'il réalisa avec culpabilité qu'Eren l'aimait toujours - et comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer après son brusque départ, leurs disputes qui énervaient chaque fois les voisins, leurs insultes qui leur avaient fait du mal autant qu'à l'un qu'à l'autre ?

Jean regarda son téléphone, l'écran affichant le numéro d'Eren. Contre sa cuisse, il sentit son chat venir s'y installer, s'en servant comme un coussin moelleux et confortable.. Il baissa les yeux vers la boule de poils noire, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Jean ferma les yeux.

Une semaine. Sept jours. Pendant ce laps de temps, le même que celui qu'il s'était imposé avant de se séparer d'Eren, il déciderait si oui ou non il allait le rappeler, lui dire tout ce qui s'était passé, et des excuses coupables de l'avoir laissé sans rien dire.

Dans quelques jours, cela ferait un an qu'ils ne se seraient pas vu. Pour Jean, ce fut la pire année vécue parmi vingt-et-une autres.

* * *

Une semaine passa plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Jean prit son téléphone et composa à nouveau le numéro d'Eren, les doigts tremblants et le ventre noué. Il allait l'appeler et lui demander pardon. Il avait prévu une scène de ce genre, qui allait se passer comme ça. Lorsqu'il posa l'appareil contre son oreille, il entendit à nouveau la tonalité qui le stressait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà - et quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il tomba à nouveau sur sa messagerie vocale.

"Yo, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Eren Jaeger. Je vous rappelerai quand j'y penserai. Rivaille-san, si c'est vous, j'espère qu'Erwin a pu vous donner les bons de réduction sur les produits ménagers. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors Mikasa a dû le prendre en chasse. Christa, s'il te plaît, dis à Ymir qu'elle arrête de pointer ce flingue sur moi, c'est flippant. Armin, j'ai zappé ton livre, désolé. Quant à toi, Bert', si t'es vierge, prépare-toi à ne plus l'être dans pas longtemps. Marco, t'as 54 points de tâches de rousseurs sur le dos, dont 18 sur l'omoplate droite. Ceux qui ne sont pas concernés, vous savez quoi faire. P.S : Si c'est mon Cœur, je t'aime toujours."

Jean raccrocha son téléphone et poussa un soupir. Il ne savait pas vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré en tombant sur la boîte vocale d'Eren. Entendre de nouveau sa voix, un "_je t'aime toujours_", ça suffisait amplement à Jean. Est-ce qu'il voulait en plus de ça savoir tous ses moindres faits et gestes ? Pas à ce point...

Son chat s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur ses genoux tandis que Jean posait son téléphone sur la table. Cette semaine serait la dernière fois où il tenterait de contacter Eren. Ensuite, il coupera les ponts avec lui et changerait encore de portable. Il tenterait à nouveau d'oublier Eren. Et est-ce qu'il réussirait ? Il tenterait aussi de jeter l'écharpe. Ça aussi, est-ce qu'il réussirait ? Et tenter d'oublier la chaleur d'Eren ? Est-ce qu'il réussirait aussi ? Et ne plus rêver de lui ? Est-ce qu'il-

Brusque sursaut.

Jean vit son portable vibrer contre le verre de la table. Lentement, sa main se dirigea vers l'appareil qui afficha un numéro inconnu. La boule au ventre, Jean décrocha et rapprocha l'appareil de son oreille, et il ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles le silence semblait s'éterniser.

"Allô ?" demanda soudain la voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

Quand Jean ouvrit la bouche, le seul mot qui en sortit fut un "Eren ?" interrogateur et mal assuré.

Il entendit un petit "oh" choqué avant que la voix d'Eren ne retentisse de nouveau, faisant rater un battement à son cœur.

"Jean ? Oh nom de dieu, je veux dire, est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?"

Au fond, Eren savait pertinemment qui il avait en ce moment même au téléphone. Jean en eut la preuve lorsqu'il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à sa question, enchaînant directement sa phrase.

"Jean, même si en ce moment t'es en train de te payer ma tête parce que j'vais te faire une scène digne de Roméo et Juliette, de Jack et Rose, de Tristan et Iseult, de tous les couples trop romantiques dont tu t'es foutu parce qu'ils étaient stupides et bêtes et amoureux, je... S'il te plaît, raccroche pas. Y'a pleins de trucs que je veux te dire, je te promet d'abréger, crois-moi."

Jean hésita avant de parler à son tour, de se lancer et de dire tout ce qui jusqu'à maintenant occupait son esprit. "Hey, je...

"Je suis désolé." firent-ils tous les deux en même temps, se surprenant eux-même d'une telle synchronisation.

"Non, Jean, c'est moi qui..."

"Eren, t'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit." le coupa Jean, la voix légèrement tremblante. "Je suis parti, je t'ai presque abandonné, et même après ça tu..."

Jean inspira, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer comme la petite fille de cinq ans qui avait perdu son nounours.

"Tu continues de dire que tu m'aimes..."

Il renifla, avant de continuer.

"Je veux qu'on soit ensemble à nouveau. Je veux passer l'été avec toi, te voir regarder les feuilles de ginkgo l'automne, paresser sous la couette avec toi l'hiver, fêter ton anniversaire tous les 30 Mars, et... Eren, c'est..."

"Je sais." le coupa-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce et calme, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. "Moi aussi j'en ai eu envie. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire jusque là. Si tu n'étais pas parti, tu crois que je me serais rendu compte d'un truc à propos de mes sentiments ?"

Il y eut un silence, signifiant vraisemblablement "non".

"Moi non plus, je ne le pense pas. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois parti, Jean. Mais je ne te laisserais plus t'en aller maintenant."

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Eren entendit un hoquet, suivit d'un sanglot. Parmi toutes les fois où ils étaient restés ensemble, c'était peut-être la première fois que Jean lui laissait entendre ses pleurs.  
Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Eren, comprenant que Jean pleurait seulement parce qu'il était rassuré, soulagé de ne plus avoir à crier chaque fois qu'ils se reverraient.

"Je t'aime, Jean."

Le "moi aussi", timide et maladroit de Jean, provoqua son premier véritable battement de coeur, et pour la première fois de l'année, Eren se sentit plus vivant que jamais.

* * *

**P.S (pendant qu'on y est XD) : je sais bien que jamais personne ne dirait ça dans sa messagerie vocale, mais j'ai trouvé ça délirant de mettre quelques conneries que j'ai imaginé xD (du genre, Erwin et Rivaille qui couchent dans le labo d'Hanji, les tâches de rousseurs sur le corps de Marco - qu'un certain Jean a dû prendre plaisir à compter, bwahaha 8D, le livre d'Armin - d'ailleurs, vous vous demandez sur quel sujet ça parlait hein ? X) -, et Mikasa qui cherche à poursuivre Rivaille en justice x) c'était fun XD ! /_le texte était censé être triste ;_;_ - SHHT ! - _okay, okay..._/)**

**Pour aujourd'hui, c'était un JeanEren :D (pas de lemon, j'avoue que c'est ohmondieuetj'enpassepourquoipasduMtraîtressefausse soeur XD mais, j'ai bien dit MAIS, j'ai promis de produire beaucoup de lemon sur SnK (parce que y'a tellement de trucs là-dedans, c'pas possible, j'vous jure, Eren en mode titan, vous imaginez les miracles qu'il pourrait faire avec sa langue *q* ? Si quelqu'un veut un lemon dessus, PUT YOUR HANDS UP ! /SBAAF/ okay okay, calme -w-)**

**En vérité, tout le monde se fout de la vie de Splash, je le sais x)**

**Big Hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
